Debí estar a tú lado
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Takane deseaba que sus sentimientos alcanzaran a Haruka pero él se alejaba, la olvidaba. ¿Qué nos pasó? "-Él ya no me necesita..." Se suponía que de ahora en adelante seríamos felices. Una dura realidad, una tragedia y el sentimiento de la culpa los pondrán a prueba. HaruTaka


_**Holi queridos lectores! He renacido desde las sombras para traer más HaruTaka (?) hoy les traigo algo diferente, este es un fanfic con drama y tragedia espero sea de su agrado y los conmueva :D**_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes le pertenecen a Jin :D**_

_**_**Antes de empezar gracias por el apoyo y las sugerencias! Amo escribir no solo para mí si no para ustedes también.**_**_

_**Sin más! Que lo disfruten**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Takane"<strong>

El pasar del tiempo siempre se me hizo algo incomprensible, mientras era aquel azulado virus el tiempo pasaba tan lentamente, como si el universo me pasara cuenta de las cosas que hice en mi anterior vida pues debo admitir que nunca fui la persona más amable y comprensiva… aunque si algo debía cobrarme serían lo que no hice. Ahora ha pasado poco más de 10 meses desde que todos logramos regresar a nuestras vidas. Estaba tan feliz, podía decir y hacer todo aquello que no pude antes ahora que Haruka había regresado, o al menos eso pensaba.

En un comienzo pasábamos el tiempo todos juntos lo que aprovechaba para acercarme a Haruka y poco a poco tener la confianza de decirle esas dos cortas y simples palabras que no pude en esos días "Te amo".

Todo iba tan bien pero de repente empezó a distanciarse de mí. Le preguntaba si quería jugar algún videojuego o salir conmigo pero siempre decía: Lo siento Takane hoy no puedo, la próxima ¿está bien? A lo que yo solo asentía como si no me importara mucho.

Realmente estaba asustada ¿qué hice mal? ¿Estaba enojado? Me había decidido a preguntarle directamente, necesitaba que me dijera algo ¡Lo que sea! Sin embargo al verlo hablando y riendo con el resto del Mekakushi-Dan lo comprendí…Él ya no me necesitaba.

Desde los primeros meses que estuvimos en el mismo salón lo supe, si él tuviera buena salud o si estuviéramos en un salón con más personas nunca me hubiera hablado. Bueno, quizá sí, ya que por naturaleza Haruka es amable con todos pero jamás hubiéramos sido amigos.

¿Quién querría ser amigo de una gamer amargada y orgullosa? Ni yo sería amiga de alguien así.

Realmente me destrozó entender que yo ya no era nada en la vida de la persona que amo pero no lo culpo, yo también me desprecio. Lo mejor será estar lejos de él pues supongo que así será más feliz.

"Ja! Realmente voy a poder alejarme de él?" me burlé de mi misma. Sabía que no. "Realmente soy una egoísta". No podría alejarme completamente pero sí lo suficiente.

-Ahhh-suspiré entrando a mi nuevo departamento. Era pequeño pero lo suficiente para una persona además que el precio era cómodo para alguien que trabajaba en una tienda de mangas y videojuegos.

Estaba cansada por lo que fui a meterme a la ducha e irme a dormir.

-Estar aquí…es tan solitario-susurré metiendo mi cabeza en la ducha helada.

Si quería alejarme el primer paso era no vivir en el mismo lugar ya que él se está quedando en la base y por otro lado no planeaba quedarme para siempre ahí, no sería correcto.

Después de la ducha me puse una camisa blanca y unos pantaloncillos verdes. Jugué un poco y me fui a dormir, mañana era viernes y generalmente es cuando hay más clientes…que molesto.

**"Haruka"**

Es extraño que cuando más te diviertes el tiempo pasa más rápido.

Han pasado aproximadamente unos 10 meses desde que volví y me llevé la sorpresa que tenía más amigos, eso realmente me hace feliz.

En todo este tiempo me he dedicado a llevarme bien con ellos y a conocerlos mejor ya que solo tengo leves recuerdos de el Mekakushi-Dan gracias a Konoha, mi otro yo.

Como siempre disfruto la compañía de Ayano y Shintarou. Hablamos de todo tipo de cosas aunque generalmente es sobre mi pobre amigo lo cual hace que se enoje y se indigne logrando sonoras carcajadas por parte nuestra.

Hiyori e Hibiya siempre están conmigo, especialmente Hiyori, tengo entendido que se llevaba muy bien con mi otro yo. Cuando ella se apega a mí Hibiya se enoja, según Momo a Hibiya le gusta Hiyori y aunque ella diga cosas hirientes se perfectamente que le agrada estar junto a él a pesar de pelear tanto.

Kano es muy gracioso, aunque nos hace todo tipo de bromas pesadas contamos con que Kido lo golpeará por nosotros pero sinceramente me da pena.

Kido cocina muy bien, aún mejor que Ayano. Parece ser seria pero es muy amable y divertida, me agrada mucho.

A Momo ya la conocía pero hasta ahora entablo una mejor relación con ella, es muy graciosa y siempre está peleando con Hibiya y Shintarou llenando de alegría el lugar.

Seto es un chico muy amable y tranquilo, en cierta forma se parece a mí lo que me hace sentir cómodo cuando hablamos. También es muy comprensivo y cuando se avergüenza suele hacer cosas extrañas y divertidas.

Mary es cariñosa y tierna, se lleva muy bien con Seto. Tiene mal equilibrio por lo que pasan todo tipo de escenas divertidas. Un día estaba en una escalera limpiando la parte superior de los muebles pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Takane…

Takane…ella hace poco se fue a vivir a otro lugar. La he notado un poco extraña, debe ser que está preocupada por su nuevo trabajo por eso trato de no molestarla aunque es una pena, las veces que me retaba a un juego o me pedía que saliéramos no podía pues ya había hecho planes con alguno de mis nuevos amigos y ahora que puedo ella se ve tan ocupada.

Era viernes por la noche, todos nos habíamos reunido en la base a pasar el rato, realmente me gustaba estar así con ellos.

-Kano que pasa?-preguntó Kido al ver que el chico se levantó de golpe del sofá.

-Llamaré a Takane…no ha pasado por aquí en días-respondió serio.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo, era cierto hace rato ella no pasaba por aquí espero que no esté enferma. Kano salió de la base a llamarla por teléfono cosa que me pareció extraña, no estábamos haciendo tanto ruido.

Seguí con el juego de mesa que estaba jugando con Hiyori, Hibiya y Momo.

-Hey Haruka, acompáñame a la cocina-dijo Shintarou quién se había acercado a mí.

-Bien-respondí- Quieres que te ayuda a preparar algo?-pregunté al llegar a la cocina.

-Ah? Emm no…quiero preguntarte algo-dijo con una expresión que no supe identificar.

-Qué pasa?-dije preocupado.

-Tú estás enojado con Takane o algo similar?

-Enojado con Takane? No, para nada.

-Estás seguro?-insistió.

-Lo estoy. Por qué preguntas eso?

-Bueno es que ustedes…-Shintarou no logró terminar pues Hibiya y Momo llegaron armando una de sus típicas peleas seguidamente Hiyori se unió a la pelea evitando que pudieran calmarse. Shintarou parecía frustrado por el escándalo tal vez, así que salió de la cocina dejándome solo entre la discusión.

Ya una vez calmados fuimos a la sala a ver películas y poco tiempo después entró Kano.

-Ahh la princesa cibernética no podrá venir hoy pero la invité al centro comercial, les parece ir todos mañana?-preguntó el rubio con su típica forma de hablar.

-Que buena idea, hace tiempo no vamos!-dijo Mary.

-Momo-san te parece si compramos ropa?-preguntó Hiyori.

-Tienes razón! Necesito actualizar mi guardarropa.

Todos parecían animados. Levemente observé a Kano quien me observaba serio, cosa nada normal en él, sin embargo hice como si no lo hubiera notado.

Mañana de seguro la pasaremos bien pues estaremos todos, ya quiero que sea mañana.

**"Takane"**

Estaba acostada en mi cama viendo al techo, estaba tan aburrida. De seguro todos estaban en la base pero no debía ir, Haruka estaba ahí y no sé cómo podría reaccionar, es tan frustrante. Siento como me aprieta el pecho, duele mucho! Quiero ir, quiero verlo pero…no debo, es lo mejor.

De repente mi teléfono empezó a sonar, era Kano.

-Si?-respondí sin ánimo.

-Oh pero si es la desaparecida Ene-chan.

-Jaja me extrañas o qué?-bromeé tratando de parecer natural.

-Intentas engañar a la persona equivocada Takane-respondió en un suspiro-se que algo te sucede…

-…-no respondí. Sabía que él me descubriría.

-Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con el ingenuo Haruka-en el blanco.

-No sé de que hablas-intenté seguir mi plan.

-Si algo aprendí de todo lo que vivimos es que no hay nada peor que engañarte a ti mismo, así empiezas a sentirte solo y no vez que hay personas con las que se puede contar. No sé qué pasa exactamente pero quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí, yo cuidaré bien de tus mentiras.

-Jajaja de verdad no esperaba eso de ti…aún así gracias Kano-dije sinceramente.

-Jajaja que cruel. Ah! Lo olvidaba, no quieres venir? Hace tiempo no te vemos.

-Nah estoy muy cansada-respondí bostezando.

-Y mañana en el centro comercial?

-Mmmm

-Vamos di que siiii-dijo en tono de berrinche.

-Jaja como negarme si lo dices así.

-Bien! Mañana a las 2:00p.m?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana-reí.

-Hasta mañana Onee-chan.

Ese Kano, es más comprensivo de lo que aparenta.

-Así que…mañana lo veré-susurré. Estaba tan angustiada, solo espero recibir la menor cantidad de dolor posible.

Estaba esperando a mis amigos en la puerta del centro comercial. Tenía el cabello atado con una coleta de medio lado y vestía una camisa de manga larga celeste pastel, short gris y medias negras hasta la rodilla con zapatos del mismo color, es la primera vez que me vestía de esa manera.

Aún sabiendo que Haruka ya no me necesita a su lado no pude evitar vestirme de esta manera para llamar su atención, cosa que al parecer falló pues solo me saludó como normalmente lo hacía, sin ninguna expresión diferente o un "Te ves bien".

Estuvimos pasando por todas las tiendas especialmente a las de ropa donde Hiyori y Momo se probaban de todo.

-Haruka-san como me veo?-preguntó la niña que salía con un vestido verde claro con detalles blancos.

-Te ves muy linda Hiyori-dijo sonriente. Del "Te ves bien" que yo deseaba ella obtuvo un "Te vez muy linda". No pude evitar sonreír tristemente y pensar "Primer golpe".

Luego fuimos a la sala de videojuegos del centro comercial, habían juegos nuevos y la emoción que me producían alivió un poco el dolor que sentí hace poco.

-Haruka por que no juegas con Takane ese juego contra Kido y contra mí, será divertido-preguntó Kano.

Él parecía meditarlo y cuando se disponía a dar una respuesta Hiyori se aferró a su brazo.

-Haruka-san quiero jugar ese juego pero se necesitan cuatro, vienes?

-Está bien-respondió con una sonrisa- les parece hacerlo más tarde?-nos preguntó. Kano parecía molesto de alguna manera y Kido observaba algo confundida la situación.

-Está bien, no hay problema-dije con una falsa sonrisa. "Segundo golpe" pensé.

Kano me observó con una mirada molesta pero luego suavizó su gesto y suspiró.

-Onee-chan juguemos tú y yo, te parece?-se limitó a decir.

-Bien, pero no llores si gano-respondí lo más natural posible.

-Kido, vienes?-preguntó Kano.

-Claro.

La noche se hizo presente y para mi suerte mis amigos decidieron que era hora de irse, luego de llegar a los "Seis golpes" lo agradecía, mi corazón no lo soportaría más. Solo quería que esta tortura terminara.

**"Haruka"**

Salimos del centro comercial con intención de regresar a la base por el día de hoy. Noté que Takane se vistió de forma diferente y me sorprendió mucho aunque no le dije nada, no me gustaría que se enojara o se sintiera incómoda en esta salida de grupo así que me limité a observarla.

Me divertí mucho con todos hoy, aunque…hay algo que me molesta. Takane no parecía divertirse, es más se veía triste o sería mi imaginación? No lo sé.

En el camino me puse a pensar en la pregunta que Shintarou me hizo ayer. Yo no estoy molesto con Takane, por qué pensó eso?

Volteo hacia atrás y observo a Takane. Está caminado levemente separada del grupo viendo al suelo. Se ve tan…solitaria.

Regreso mi mirada al frente y observo a Hibiya y a Hiyori que están a mi lado.

¿Hace cuanto no salgo con Takane o jugamos juntos? Es más…¿hace cuanto no tenemos una de esas largas conversaciones que solíamos tener?

Creo que me empeñé tanto en llevarme bien con todos y conocerlos que descuidé mi relación con Takane, que injusto fui. Oh no, por eso es que Takane se ve triste? Ahora las cosas empiezan a tener sentido.

De repente unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Estábamos pasando por el puente peatonal y al parecer un hombre armado golpeó a una mujer y le robó el bolso. Venía corriendo hacia nosotros para huir así que quería intentar detenerlo pero al parecer Hiyori notó mi intención y tomando mi mano me detuvo.

-Haruka-san! Eres fuerte no inmortal y ese hombre está armado!-gritó. Iba a protestar cuando por el rabillo del ojo observé como el hombre empujaba a una chica más atrás de nosotros quien apenas iba a pisar el último escalón.

Cuando me fijé atentamente vi que esa chica era Takane.

Perdió el equilibrio pasando por el barandal de las escaleras seguido de un fuerte y seco sonido. Todos quedamos atónitos viendo la escena, Takane había caído de esa gran altura.

Shintarou y Ayano corrieron hacia el lugar seguidos por Kido y Kano. Seto abrazaba a una temblorosa Mary que susurraba "Takane…Takane cayó…ella está…?"

Hiyori se aferró más a mi brazo por la impresión mientras Hibiya gritaba mi nombre para que reaccionara pues estaba en shock.

Lentamente me acerqué al barandal adyacente por el que cayó Takane y miré hacia abajo. Ahí estaba ella tendida en el suelo había mucha…mucha sangre saliendo de su cabeza.

Mi respiración se empezó a agitar de sobre manera, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que caían rápidamente por mis mejillas. Jadeé y corrí hacia el lugar donde estaba.

-TAKANE!-grité hasta sentir mi garganta arder.

Me arrodillé junto a ella llenándome de su sangre. Ella trataba de decirme algo pero no podía, el dolor se lo impedía.

-Shh Takane no digas nada-dije con la voz quebrada. La ambulancia llegó, de seguro fue Shintarou quién la llamó, Ayano subió con Takane el resto tuvimos que llegar por nuestra cuenta.

Una vez en el hospital encontramos a Ayano caminando de un lado a otro mordiendo la uña del dedo pulgar de una de sus manos.

-Y Takane!?-preguntamos todos.

-No sé! Aún está en el quirófano-respondió secando sus lágrimas con frustración.

Shintarou abrazaba a Ayano para que se calmara pero él parecía aun más frustrado que ella, Kido abrazaba a Kano quien no dejaba de decir maldiciones y llorar mientras que yo tuve que sentarme, me sentía tan mareado.

Al poco tiempo logré identificar un sonido conocido, el celular de Shintarou vibraba de una forma extraña así que lo sacó para revisarlo.

-Qué pasa?-susurró confundido-E-Ene!?-lo observé confundido.

Todos nos acercamos a Shintarou para ver de qué se trataba y efectivamente era Ene la forma virtual de Takane.

-Takane ya estas mejor?-preguntó Mary alegremente a lo cual Ene mostró un triste sonrisa.

-Chicos escúchenme con mucha atención está bien?-exhaló-Mi cuerpo está muriendo en este momento parece que el golpe fue más grave de lo que parecía.

-Q-Que quieres decir?-preguntó alarmado Seto.

-B-Bueno…-respondía viendo a otro lado.

-Espera! Aunque tu cuerpo muera puedes quedarte como Ene no?-dijo Kano.

-Si…pero no lo haré-sonrió con tristeza una vez más.

-Que!?-gritamos.

-Por qué no!?-dijo Ayano.

-Piénsenlo, una vida donde no podré disfrutar el calor del verano y el frío de la Navidad con ustedes no es vida, prefiero que termine aquí.

-Y cu-cuanto tiempo te queda?-preguntó Hibiya.

-Cuando mi cuerpo muera desapareceré así que por favor escuchen. Yo nunca fui tan amable y comprensiva como otras personas, estoy llena de defectos pero aun así tengo un corazón en el cual hay un lugar muy especial para cada uno de ustedes y la prueba de que tengo corazón es que está a punto de dejar de latir…por eso quiero decirles gracias por considerarme su amiga. Los quiero mucho sabían?-Ene empezaba a llorar.

**"Autor"**

Ene siguió hablando.

-Por favor no se sientan tristes, quiero verlos felices una última vez.

-Como puedes decir eso!-gritó Shintarou.

-No podemos estar felices si sabemos que tú…que tú-lloraba la idol.

-Takane…-la llamó Haruka llorando a más no poder.

-Haruka…a ti principalmente debo agradecerte pues en los momentos más felices de mi vida tú estuviste involucrado. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no haber entendido que estarías mejor sin mí, pero yo quería estar a tú lado…

-D-De que hablas Takane?-decía Haruka sorprendido.

-Después de lidiar tanto tiempo con alguien como yo, entiendo que te distanciaras de mí ahora que estás rodeado de más amigos, ese era tu deseo. Supongo que después de cierto tiempo me vuelvo insoportable jaja-reía entre lágrimas- pero yo de verdad quería tener más recuerdos contigo y…seguí aferrada a ti, lo siento-tapó su rostro con sus manos- Fui tan engreída pensando que era importante para ti que no noté que alguien como tú no necesita a una persona tan orgullosa y egoísta, tenías todo el derecho de estar cerca de personas cariñosas y amables, personas que no fueran como…como yo.

Haruka tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo. Takane pensaba que ella no significaba nada para él.

-Te veías tan feliz con todos que trataba de ocultar lo triste que me sentía al ver que te alejabas de mí, lo soporté pues era lo mejor para tu felicidad, quería dejar de permitir que mi egoísmo te arrastrara, lo soporté porque…-el cuerpo virtual de Ene empezó a perder rápidamente pixeles y su voz la sustituía un sonido de radio descompuesto- lo soporté….porque te amo Haruka-dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-T-Takane!-gritó Haruka tomando bruscamente el teléfono de Shintarou.

-Takane, te equivocas yo no…yo no pienso de esa manera, te necesito…te necesito Takane!-gritaba con desesperación a la pantalla vacía-lo siento, Takane es mi culpa. Me alejé de ti, de la persona más importante que tengo, la persona que amo! Takane escucha yo también te amo-decía cayendo de rodillas.

El Mekakushi-Dan vestía de negro habían perdido a una valiosa amiga de una forma cruel, su cuerpo ya estaba en el cementerio listo para ser sepultado, sin embargo Haruka seguía en la base con Shintarou.

-Haruka…es hora-susurró su amigo.

-Si…-dijo en voz baja el chico acariciando el PSP de Takane-Es tan extraño, antes deseaba con toda mi alma tener muchos amigos y ahora ese deseo es tan…vacio.

-Haruka…-dijo Shintarou con tristeza.

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde no? Un absurdo cliché…que a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo tan doloroso.

Shintarou ya no sabía que decirle a su amigo, su mirada era tan obscura y vacía, como la que él tuvo una vez cuando pensaba que Ayano estaba muerta. Él pasó por lo mismo pero ahora…no sabía que decir.

-Takane…-susurró Haruka viendo el PSP- el verdadero egoísta era yo. No, más que egoísta era ambicioso, todo lo que buscaba lo tenía en ti, aún así quería más. Ahora tengo tantos amigos como quería pero sin ti es como no tener nada…lo siento, debí estar a tú lado.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, este fanfic me costó y a la vez me gustó hacerlo por que me fui un poco al ámbito personal jejeje xD díganme los hice llorar? (?) se conmovieron? cualquier opinión y sugerencia me interesa así que los espero en los reviews x3<br>_**

**_Mi próximo fanfic será más alegre y divertido! Creo que hasta me salen mejor, no? xD_**

**_Bueno hasta muy pronto! Y gracias por leer!_**


End file.
